Traditional absorption refrigeration processes can be driven entirely by heat without the need for intermediate conversion to electrical and/or mechanical power; consequently, the hardware tends to be simpler than competing forms of refrigeration such as vapor-compression cycles. However, evaporative cooling cycles suffer from large volume and only moderate efficiency, and they have, to date, always involved the desorption/adsorption or evaporation/condensation of at least one working fluid.